Jessie Dingle
|played by = Sandra Marvin }}Jessie Grant is the headteacher at Hotten Academy. She has been twice married; once widowed and once divorced. Her son, Ellis, currently lives with her second husband. She currently resides in the second flat of Mill Cottage, and is in a relationship with Marlon Dingle. Biography Backstory Jessie's first husband died, something which took her a long time to get over. She then married again and had a son with him, but eventually divorced her second husband on bad terms. At some point, Jessie became the headteacher of Connelton Primary School. 2017-2018: Arrival in the village Rhona Goskirk was supposed to meet with Jessie in November 2017 to discuss the redundancy of her son's teaching assistant, Chris Greenway. Rhona was left fuming about Leo's step-father Paddy Kirk missing the meeting, so Paddy went with Leo's father Marlon Dingle to meet with Jessie at The Woolpack without Rhona's knowledge. Rhona stormed in covered in manure, thinking Paddy was on a date instead of helping at the Vets Surgery, and ended up flinging manure all over Paddy and Jessie. Rhona was mortified to discover Jessie was the headteacher, but during another meeting at the school the next day, Jessie offered to put that behind them. In December 2017, the school nativity is moved to the village hall due to a broken boiler. Money raised from ticket sales and refreshments go to Leo's replacement teaching assistant. The following month, she organised a skills-based auction with Rhona Goskirk to further the donations. In March, Jessie secured funding from the council to keep Leo's TA. Soon after, she moved into the newly finished Mill Cottage flat, wanting to spend more time in the village. After a few awkward encounters and mishaps, Jessie finally agreed to go on a date with Marlon Dingle in July 2018. She saw photos of his exes in his home and used that as an excuse to leave, but later told him that she can't move on from her late first husband. 2018-: Relationship with Marlon Jessie managed to get a job at Hotten Academy, and Marlon was sad to see her leave Connelton Primary. At her leaving party, Jessie found herself becoming increasingly jealous as Marlon was spending a lot of time with her co-worker Daphne. When Daphne questioned Marlon's marital status, Jessie finds herself telling Daphne that he is taken, causing Daphne to rage at Marlon. Jessie comes clean to Marlon about what she told Daphne and why, and the pair are soon kissing. However, Daphne comes back the next day, having overheard April tell Daphne's daughter Matilda that Marlon is single. Jessie catches Daphne kissing Marlon in The Woolpack kitchen and argues with Daphne. When Daphne tries to scare Jessie by reminding her that she is her superior, Jessie hits back by telling her that she only got it by sleeping with half the nominators. Personality Jessie has been shown to be quite humorous, but also has a serious side having been through her first husband's death and divorce with her second. Hobbies and interests Jessie loves singing, even lending her voice to Bob and Brenda's ill-fated wedding. She's a committed christian, regularly attending church. She has also showed an interest in wrestling. Relationships Rhona Goskirk Marlon Dingle Careers Jessie has always had a passion for teaching, having headteacher roles in at least two schools. Employment history Role in the community She is passionate about teaching and serving the children and families of the community. She helped Leo Goskirk's family a lot when his teaching assistant was dropped. She also offered her support and help when student Amelia Spencer went missing in June 2018. She has also showed concerned for Arthur Thomas, Kyle Winchester and Cathy and Heath Hope. Residences Background Information *Jessie was confirmed as a regular character after her first appearance in November 2017. Quotes "He's credit to you both. Jessie Grant." - First line to Paddy Kirk and Marlon Dingle. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:2017 debuts Category:Teachers Category:Residents of Flat 2, Mill Cottage Category:Residents of Hotten